The Kingdom of Genoble: an introduction
by HodrichMaid
Summary: This is an introduction to my OC, the fictional Kingdom of Genoble. I hope you like it!


**Overview**

The Kingdom of Genoble is a relatively small country located in Southern France with capital in the city of Prades. It takes a portion of the Alpine region, known as the Grolands which has the coldest climate of the country. The southern region Gréspangel has the warmest climate and most concurred beaches in the Cote d'Azur. The official language is French and the national religion in Catholicism, as the monarchs are crowned at the Cathedral of Notre Dame de Rodez. The country is ruled by a constitutional monarchy.

**Appearance**

Genoble is a young man around the age of 20 years old, roughly the same height as England with long blonde hair that he ties back in a neat ponytail (even though he has a small curled lock of hair that hangs loose at the side of his face) fair skin and bright blue eyes, behind glasses. He is usually seen brushing his shoulder-length hair before tying it back with a blue ribbon. He normally wears a navy blue military uniform with tall boots, a blue cape and black gloves. Sometimes he wears a matching beret, but he thinks it's too much clothing for a single uniform.

Previous to the pomposity of the 18th Century, in which he wore a light pink outfit with a white jabot and gloves, sometimes wearing a matching capeline-like hat with white feathers, he wore a simple white shirt underneath a brown cape and matching pants. During the 19th Century, he began wearing glasses thanks to the nuns and priests that helped him when he began losing his eyesight by the decade of the 1860s.

**Personality**

Genoble has a very bubbly and cheery personality whenever he is happy and around close friends. He is very friendly towards strangers, but does not approve of much physical contact such as hugs or kisses, although he kisses his close friends and those who consider family in the cheek when he greets them. However, he is very emotionally unstable and is known to have several bouts of madness during a single day, but he controls them with medication which leaves him a little tipsy

He has very refined tastes, something he inherited from France, but is the complete opposite to him when it comes to "intimate relationships" as he is very naïve and innocent. He is very demanding when it comes to cooking, and he prides himself that his pastry is considered the best of Europe. He is usually seen having tea and eating his famous strawberry pastries (the six provinces of the Gréspangel region have the largest strawberry fields in all Europe, so he is always seen eating a strawberry).

**History**

France took Genoble in as his little brother when he was just a small duchy around the year 1050. He became an English possession after a marriage alliance until the Vespers of St. Cyr when he revolted against him and sided with his big brother during the Hundred Years' War. In the late 15th Century, he inherited a portion of Italy, which threatened Austria's and France's ambitions on North Italy.

He managed to hold on to Italy during the Italian Wars and gained custody over him only at weekends, which angered Austria and caused a break in their diplomatic relations. During the Franco-Spanish War, he sided with his big brother France, but later on made an alliance with Spain.

Genoble was forced to live in Austria's house following the War of the Mad Queen, when the Bad Touch Trio was defeated. England, however, didn't gain territory. During the War of the Austrian Succession, he was forced to fight against his brother and Spain and Prussia, who had helped him during his own war of succession. France gained territory in the Grolands and partitioned Genoble by the end of the war, when he returned under his big brother's care as part of the Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle.

When the French Revolution broke out, Genoble was an absolute monarchy and was forced apart from France and his dangerous ideals by his boss who, upon realising that a French invasion was imminent, fled to England with her court. Genoble then pleaded France desperately not to destroy his country and France respected his little brother's wishes: he took over the political and military affairs of the new republic and established him as a protectorate, a status that lasted until the rise of Napoleon Bonaparte, when the monarchy was restored, but France still did the hard work for him. After the fall of Napoleon, the Congress of Vienna granted him his independence back and had to leave his brother's house for a long time until their relationship was slowly rebuilt by the mid-19th Century.

During the Industrial Revolution, he became one of the few industrialised nations, and by the end of the 19th Century, following England's example, he had managed to make the industry as a significant part of his economy, although he remained mostly a rural country.

Genoble volunteered as a country-nurse in the battlefront in Belgium during the First World War, where he could personally see how much damage did Germany cause to Europe and especially to the poor Belgium, whom he had befriended during his stay at Austria's house, along with Hungary. Even though he volunteered as medical personnel, he did not participate in the war. That's why, given that he had experienced the horrors of wars from first hand, when the Second World War broke out, he remained neutral, partially because he was broke from the Great Depression, but when he was invaded by Italy, he had to forcefully enter the war. When Italy surrendered to the Allies, he was occupied by Germany, but he hindered his attempts to deport Jews from his country. He was liberated by the Allies by the end of the war.

During the 1960s, he had a dispute with Monaco over maritime borders which almost leads them to a war. France and England mediated in the conflict, the former trying to avoid a confrontation between his beloved siblings (especially since Monaco is so small) and England supporting Genoble's cause. The conflict was never solved and currently Monaco and Genoble are in bad terms.

In spite of that, he carries on a good relationship with other countries of the world and is one of the few nations that try not to stick his nose in others' business (countries are like regular people and can be really gossips and busybodies) and look inwards, at his country's problems. His devout religiosity makes him look like a backwards country in front of others... except with America, who also takes religion very seriously.

**Relationships**

**France**

France took Genoble as his little brother when he was most vulnerable, thanks to that, they bonded pretty well and shortly, the smaller nation began calling him "big brother", a trait only reserved to France. The vast majority of his customs and culture come from following his example thoroughly: cuisine, architecture, art, and all that jazz. When France invaded him it all came crashing down and their relationship got worse during his struggle for independence. Their relationship was slowly rebuilt following the fall of Napoleon Bonaparte and they become friends again before Genoble could formally start calling him "big brother" again. During the conflict with Monaco, he attempted to mediate in order to avoid a war and succeeded, but until this day he is trying to make the two of them to make up. In spite of that, Genoble loves his big brother and France loves him to (but only as a brother and **nothing else**).

**England**

Genoble has always had a predilection towards his big brother, which had antagonized him with England throughout History, but even though, he has a great respect for the Brit, whom he always calls "Mr. England" being the only country to receive such trait from Genoble. They had a "master-slave" relationship during the years when Genoble was a vassal of England until the uprising of the Vespers of St. Cyr, when he sided with his big brother, during the Hundred Years'. England attempted to make Genoble change sides during the War of the Mad Queen, but he failed and ended up engaged in a terrible war which only ended when the war against Spain began. During the 19th Century, they got closer and closer until England forgave what he had done over the past years and they began to visit each other's countries frequently. When the Second World War ended, England helped America liberate Genoble from the claws of Germany and their love bloomed from then on. Currently, they have a lovely friendship with hints of romance that gives them away, even though Genoble doesn't know what England feels for him, although everybody knows already.

**Monaco**

They share borders, but that's the only thing they share as they are very different in character. During the 1960s, they had a conflict about maritime borders that continues to the present day and which has estranged both countries, but once in a while Genoble enjoys a night at the Casino of Monte Carlo or the Opera House without Monaco knowing it, because she would chase him out with a shotgun if she knew that he visited her country undercover.

**Italy**

Genoble considers him to be part of his family, but he doesn't call him "brother" like he does with France. They had a good relationship through trade and diplomacy, and he even went to live with Genoble for some time when he was little. During the occupation, as Genoble surrendered easily, there was no need for him to destroy anything, besides, Italy's boss though that Genoble was a lovely place to destroy and a small part of the eastern population spoke Italian so it wasn't big deal. Their friendship prevailed until Italy surrendered to the Allies and he was occupied by Germany. Currently, they have a great relationship and Italy always invites him for pasta, and Genoble always brings pastries for dessert.

**Germany**

They didn't have much interaction unless it was commerce and diplomatic relations until the World Wars. During the First War, he could see what Germany's ambition did with the poor soldiers in the Belgian front, and during the Second, after the surrender of Italy in 1943, he was occupied by him. In spite of that, currently there are no hard feelings, and even though he doesn't come up with great ideas (but not as bad as America's) Germany respects Genoble during meetings and always hears what he has to say.

**Austria**

Genoble was forced to live and work in his house after he occupied his country advancing through Italy during the War of the Mad Queen. At first Genoble had much respect for him, but when he made him do the hard work the women couldn't do, he began to hate him, but everything vanished when he returned to his brother's house after the Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle in 1748.

**Belgium**

Genoble met Belgium while living under Austria's rule and immediately befriended her, becoming his first girl friend (not girlfriend). They kept in touch even though he was off to live at his brother's house again, in secret. Their love for pastries makes them bond pretty well and they usually get together for tea, almost every afternoon.

**Hungary**

At first she was jealous that Austria and Genoble seemed more like a married couple, but then they met properly and befriended each other, although that feeling of jealousy from Hungary didn't disappear until he was very far away from their house. She is the second girl friend Genoble has.


End file.
